


Remedial Chaos

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom! The Protagonist, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Top! Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 正向Neil目睹逆向的自己上主角，然后正向Neil上正向主角的故事，干就完事了，什么甜的虐的，都是假的
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Remedial Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Time Consuming姊妹篇，略有Daddy kink提及，Neil小疯狗，主角非常浪，要小心，反正既甜又黄就完事了管他O不OOC的，enjoy!

主角只是去检查藏身点后侧，怎么拖了这么久还没回来。Neil再次确认了一遍凌晨两点半的街道四下里空无一人，巷口也没有埋伏，才举着枪小心地走进阴暗深处。本来这是多么美好的一个晚上啊——暗恋对象终于松口答应和自己一起出来吃晚饭，用餐过程很愉快，深夜沿着马路慢慢溜达回安全屋勉强也能算上罗曼蒂克，唯一美中不足的就是他悄悄准备好的告白礼物，一对袖扣，不知怎地掉了一颗，单边袖扣让他不好意思拿出手，导致预想中的告白一拖再拖，直到他的暗恋对象一把把他拽进路边小巷里，当时他还以为对方要先下手为强（也不是不行），结果听到的却是一句该死的"我们可能被跟踪了"，Neil大失所望，眼睁睁地看着对方从他好不容易才看到几眼的日常放松模式切换到他每天熟悉得不能再熟悉的严肃沉稳教官模式，简单给他安排了巡逻任务，就放开他各自行动去了。不过，按平常的效率，对方搜查区区一条短巷应该不至于去这么久，他一边推进一边谨慎地四下打量，这地理位置是个适合蹲人的地方，如果是他，他就会从巷子尽头另一边的墙上翻过来，无声无息地直接落在下方的人头顶，一击解决问题。唉，自己能想到，那不详来客也很有可能意识得到，毕竟能在被发现之前就把两个优秀特工逼进小巷的人，跟踪能力可不是开玩笑的。他忍不住加快脚步，结果跑到巷尾时正好赶上目击一个黑色身影以诡异的姿势翻过墙顶落在地上，他刚要抬起枪口瞄准，离那人更近的主角却上前一步挡住子弹轨迹——然后抬手拥抱了那人。什么。原来暗恋对象已经心有所属了吗，但为什么偏偏要挑这个自己也在场的时刻，Neil仍旧不肯死心，好歹也要给我看看情敌的长相——他已经探出的手顿在半空中，不明身份者从他导师的锁骨上抬起头来，虽然被氧气面罩挡住了一半，但Neil绝不会认错，这就是他每次出时间钳任务进逆转机器前，隔着玻璃与他对视的那张脸。  
那是逆向的他自己。

“该发生的总会发生的，”主角不停地重复那句所有Tenet特工都听得耳朵起茧的警世名言，不知道是让Neil冷静还是聊以自我麻痹，“况且你和未来的自己吃醋也很没必要啊，总有一天你会回到这个时刻的。”回到这个时刻来猥亵你吗，Neil脑浆沸腾，实在想不出除了“猥亵”以外还有哪个词可以更好地描述眼前情景：主角被逆向的自己居高临下压在墙上，一条腿被那人捞在臂弯里，另一边的脚只能将将点地，那人的另只手先后从主角大敞的领口和豁开一个大洞的西裤里抽出来——不知怎地两人已经衣不蔽体了，眼前的一幕震得Neil被钉在原地目不转睛，直到他亲眼看着那个自己把下身凑近他心心念念好久的地方，之前都好好裹在作战服和贴身剪裁的西裤里，主角浑圆挺翘的屁股（现在倒是整个露出来了，着实好看，Neil脑子里最先恢复过来的色觉中枢点评道）动作一下，主角咬着牙也没忍住惊呼，勾在对方脖子上的手指攥得关节发白，就算Neil再懵逼他也该意识到，他喜欢的人被别人强上了，虽然强奸犯就是未来的自己，某种意义上有点把一件坏事扭转成喜忧参半的意思。

发生的一切都像是场狂野的春梦，只是任何事物都不在他的掌控之中罢了。Neil下意识要上前把两人拉开，主角先反应过来喝到：“他防护服破了，你别冒这个险!”逆向Neil的连体防护服的确已经碎成一条一绺的破布挂在身上，正向Neil只要稍不注意，碰到对方裸露的皮肤就有双双湮灭的危险；但是既然未来的这个该死的自己还没有消失，那不就说明我们没有湮灭嘛，那我还是可以找个机会想办法把这混蛋从我的主角身体里拔出来——似乎听到了他的腹诽，逆向Neil停住下身的动作，从喉咙里滚出一声长长的嘶吼，Neil被那声几乎非人类的嗥叫中的痛苦和绝望击得向后退去，逆向Neil第二次向他投去目光，Neil在镜子中和玻璃对面见过无数次自己那双蓝绿色的眼睛，但他从没亲眼目睹这种神情，地狱的业火已经将他烧却，现在还残存的只是一副骨架和附着在其上、尚存的一丝清明都用在紧紧抓住怀中人的理智。对方的眼神烧的发亮，暗金色的头发滑落在额前，随着他越来越狂躁的撞击晃动着，主角即使已经被狠狠操到站不稳了还是努力抬手帮他把刘海捋上去，顺着他后背滑下一只手，“嘘……嘘，嗯……没事了，我在这，别害怕，”突然意识到他安慰逆向Neil的动作多么温柔且熟练，一个念头突然在正向Neil脑中爆炸，血液涌上头震得他耳边轰鸣作响：他等了那么多年才好不容易迈出最后一步，他珍视了那么久不敢触碰的人，他多年以来的睿智导师、可靠队友，那个明明恐高却为了他开心就陪他出跳伞任务的人，那个明明就是有名字却偏要所有人以代号相称的可爱神秘人，主角，那个主角，他的主角，搞不好早就背着他偷偷和未来的自己搞在一起了，那些温柔的抚摸，那些温存的话语，那个圆润的屁股——本来都应该是他的！他的！！是现在这个自己的！！！凭什么要被未来的Neil抢先！！！要不是同一个人的正逆个体相触的湮灭作用会同时摧毁两人，要不是害怕一个不小心把自己也搭进去，他绝对会把未来那家伙的氧气面罩扯下来踩碎，让对方在窒息中生不如死，他才不管那是未来的自己，只要不是现在的自己，哪个自己都不行——强烈的恨意燎得他双眼血红，Neil再一次悄悄向缠绵在一起的两个身影接近，逆向Neil的1L氧气瓶就别在肩膀上，他完全可以不碰到对方身体，只消扯住那瓶子，然后狠狠一拽，不管未来有几个Neil将要（或是已经）干了什么，他们都会不复存在，他不在乎自己还有没有未来，他只在乎现在这一刻，没有人可以侵犯他爱的人，没有人——

那只手被人用尽全力打到一边。即使被逆向Neil抱在怀里钉在墙上干得双脚几乎悬空，主角也在想办法注意着他的一举一动，虽然他现在的怒喝染着情欲的色彩，威慑力直线下降：“Neil，你疯了？唔……你就这么着急自杀吗？”Neil站在原地，紧紧攥着拳头，浑身发抖，大道理他都懂，但他还是来气，气得要死，未来的家伙把好处全占了，凭什么，凭什么啊——“到这边来，”主角试图把身子侧到一边，把一只手臂尽量伸得离身上的人远一点，正向Neil像是被他语气中的情感蛊到了，听话地来到稍微安全的一侧，主角抬手揉了揉他一头散乱的金发，“乖，别气了，啊……轻点，（他扭过头对逆向Neil说），我不会再看着你死在我面前的，什么时候的你都不行，”明明是正向的话，同是正向的Neil却跟没听懂一样傻站着，主角叹了口气，“唉，算了，眼下这情况——唔！”他差点咬到自己舌头，逆向Neil简直要隔着他把身后那面年久失修的砖墙生生撞塌了，“眼下这情况说什么你都不带听进去的，不如帮我个忙——帮你自己个忙，”他向地上示意，Neil低头，发现地上散着好几个1L的氧气瓶，“乖，现在跑回最近的据点，拿几瓶逆向氧气回来，他就带了十分钟的空气，”注意到Neil还是愤恨地瞪着压在主角身上动作的逆向Neil，主角低低笑了一声，“地上有空瓶就说明你最后还是跑回去拿了，已经发生的终会发生，现在，别置气了，做个乖宝宝，快去，你也清楚自己剧烈运动下憋气只能憋四十五秒，”Neil还杵在原地不肯挪步，主角索性扯过他的领口，把他拉进一个吻里。原来那双他魂牵梦萦的唇是这么柔软，原来和心意相通的恋人接吻就是这种感觉，Neil刚还翻滚着彻骨怒意的脑子现在晕晕乎乎的，他差点想抬手揽住对方，主角在他伸过来的手又一次危险地靠近逆向Neil时中断了这个吻，凑近Neil的耳边说了什么，还是小处男的Neil一下子羞得满脸通红几乎站不稳，快速跑开了，也就没看到身后逆向Neil用力把主角拉回自己的怀里使劲拿头拱他的脸和脖子，却被氧气面罩隔住根本碰不到，急得逆向Neil大口大口吸气，主角安抚地揉揉他的头发。小疯狗。

从正逆强奸（或许算不上强奸吧，看主角那样子他还挺享受的，操！）现场离开去取氧气瓶的整个过程中，Neil一直在试图调整心态，反正已经发生的事终会发生，未来的他是不可避免地要操现在的主角了，他也不可避免地不能打断这一幕，那还不如借此机会多加观摩，熟悉技术，虽然怎么看怎么别扭，但就冲着刚才主角贴在自己耳边说的那句话，他也要好好学，时间钳战术的好处之一就是正向的人也可通过观察逆向人的反应获得情报，哈！由于满脑子都想着这件事，Neil回去之后奇迹般地没有再试图胡闹，即使主角从他手里接过满的氧气瓶，没有直接交给逆向Neil，而是自己先深吸一口，然后摘掉对方的面罩凑上去渡给他第一口气时，正向Neil也没有吃醋到大发雷霆，他正忙着仔细观察，把每个细节都记在脑海里：他注意到主角被摩擦耳后那一小片皮肤的时候是怎么舒服地发着抖的，他注意到主角精壮的上半身居然在腰侧还有一圈柔软的肉，被掐住就会往另一个人的怀里靠过去，他注意到主角沉浸在欲望中的样子时其实和平常差别很大，他之前从不知道主角在做爱时原来是喜欢被抱着的类型，对方的身体一离他远了他就主动往上凑，他没见过主角被干到高潮的时候会半眯着眼睛，微张着嘴，低低念出他的名字——Neil没出息地看硬了，阴茎在裤裆里涨得发疼，仅存的每个脑细胞都在诅咒逆向Neil是个快枪手，赶紧结束把主角还给他——那边，两人的温存也差不多结束了，逆向Neil终于把主角放回地上，主角明显腿还软着，趔趄了下，逆向Neil一直搂着他，直到主角能站稳，他们似乎交谈了两句（逆向Neil带着能现时录音正放倒放的耳机和麦克风，这点技术问题是小事），逆向Neil最后整个人挂在主角肩膀上趴了一会，抽身向巷口退去。主角无言地目送他离开，正向Neil仍旧不敢乱动——逆向Neil接近了他，把攥成拳的、没带手套的一只手探进他裤兜里松开，一个冰凉的小东西硌着他的大腿，逆向Neil抽出手回头，他炽烈的目光穿过正向Neil，就像他是透明的一样，落在主角身上——主角向他挥挥手，逆向Neil低下头，快速退走了，很快四下街道又恢复到安静无人的样子。Neil摸摸兜，凭触感认出是另一个袖扣，怪不得他之前死活想不通丢到哪里去了，原来是被这混蛋偷拿去逆向时间线了。“Neil，我们赶紧回家吧，”主角在叫他，“回去我好兑现之前的诺言，”虽然对方语气轻快，但Neil看向他时还是注意到主角似乎从脸上擦去了什么。即使凌晨的路灯亮得半死不活，Neil还是觉得自己没有看错。那是一滴泪水。

但年轻人就是很容易被下半身支配，Neil没空想那么多了，拽着主角极速往最近的安全屋赶，他下半身硬得快要爆炸，主角勉强才能跟上他的步子，他差点一边一只手把对方举起来扛到肩膀上以四分钟一英里的时速冲向安全屋，只是想到还要省点力气留着操对方用才作罢，他可不肯像未来的自己那样当个快枪手，“你这不是在骂自己吗，”听到Neil不小心把心里想的全说出来了，主角笑着点评道，“而且我保证你现在和将来都不会是快枪手，只是刚才有其他条件限制，发挥不太好罢了，现在走慢点，我跟不上了，你俩真是要活生生折腾死我!”不提刚才那逆向Neil还好，一提正向Neil更来劲了，最后几步路几乎是把个子稍矮的主角夹在胳膊底下拎上台阶，就是没有掐表，否则他这次开锁一定打破了之前所有记录——房门豁然洞开，靠在门上的主角差点直接跌进屋里，Neil一把捞起对方，踹开淋浴间的门把他塞进去，扯下墙上的淋浴喷头对着猛喷，主角身上穿的三件套很快湿透了，他被劈头盖脸的水流冲得有点迷糊，穿着湿哒哒的衣服不知所措，甚至忘记挡一下脸，水柱就顺着他毛茸茸的头发和胡子滑下来，Neil伸手几乎是有点粗暴地把他翻了个面，对准他屁股一顿冲，主角才反应过来他试图干什么，几乎笑出声来：“Master Neil，”他把Neil的物理硕士学位名咬得很重，“你是小傻子吗？逆向做爱最大的好处就是正向的人结束后身上不会留逆向人的痕迹，逆向射精你都不懂吗，物理是不是白念啦！”“闭嘴，”Neil凶狠地回道，自己也迈进淋浴间，对方被他直逼进墙角里，“你都和未来的我上过几次床？”“啊，这个……这不重要的吧，”即使被强劲的水流当胸拍打，主角还是试图打哈哈，“当个惊喜不好吗！反正你以后自会知道的，”“不行，这醋我吃定了，”Neil上前一步，现在他俩都浑身湿透，Neil蓄势待发的凶器直挺挺地顶在主角腰间，主角一下哽住了，“现在就给我招了，我就是喜欢剧透，”嫉妒的毒浪又一次涌上来，给了Neil莫大的勇气，他抬手掐住主角下巴，“你不说我就直接干你，干到你想闭嘴都闭不上。”主角居然又笑起来，Neil只在主角出为数不多的几次色诱任务时见过，那是一种训练修饰过，特意要蛊惑目标的笑容，但该死的，他湿着身还这么笑起来是真的很帅气——主角轻轻把被迷晕的Neil捏住自己下巴的那只手挥掉，“别着急呀，我招，我都招，只是不知道是我先交代完还是你先缴械投降呢，”他的手向下伸去，“你射了我可就不说了哦，是时候保住你的名誉了呢，‘快枪手’？”没等到Neil反应过来对这称呼大发雷霆，主角就直挺挺跪了下去，湿透的西裤绷紧，勾勒出他大腿侧面的肌肉线条，Neil没法移开眼，主角娴熟地抽掉他皮带，拉下拉链，把憋得难受的小Neil托出来呼吸新鲜空气，Neil为眼前这一幕几乎发起抖来，主角凑上前，粉红的舌尖从双唇中探出，和小Neil亲切地做贴面礼，Neil惊呼出声，他之前已经观赏了整部绘声绘色还能直接代入自己脸的黄片，一路上都在强忍着硬挺勃起和裤子面料的摩擦，现在又第一次被人舔到，地上跪着的还是他导师，他上司，他暗恋好久的人，哪怕在他做过最过分的春梦里，他也没想到平时一本正经的主角在性事上居然是个不折不扣的婊子，这强烈的反差激起的背德感混着初尝的性刺激一起向他下身冲去，他只差那么一点点就丢脸地射出来了——Neil猛地抬手咬住自己胳膊，疼痛让他稍微清醒，勉强压住了眼前泛起的白光，他下身狠狠抽搐了一下，滴出几滴前液，被对方的舌头卷进嘴里，“逆向的你总是不准我吞下你的东西，你说怕正逆向有相互作用，我一直都不满意，”主角抬眼看他，“这次我终于能吃个爽了。”  
咣当一声，Neil脚下一软往后倒去，头重重撞在身后浴室架上，嗷地惨叫起来。主角哭笑不得地去扶他，“为了不太早射出来在这耍苦肉计吗，傻小子，”他卷起一条毛巾给Neil垫着头，“怪我，我忘说了，你不用非得站着，躺下也行，实际上你一被舔就腿软还蛮可爱的。”  
Neil狼狈地捂着头上撞到的地方。好痛，一会怕是要肿起来了；肿起来也好，给他沸腾到气化的脑浆多腾点地方，这个正俯身在他双腿间，用注视世间珍宝的眼神抚爱他小兄弟的那个人，就是他的梦中情人吗，他又开始恨未来的自己了：为什么拖了这么久才被正向的自己撞见，要是这一切早点发生该多好，他都错过了多少享受时间啊！

“你想先从哪里开始听？”主角柔软的舌尖绕着Neil涨得通红的阴茎头部打转，“嗯……好烫，怪不得逆向的你总是冰凉冰凉的，这点我不太喜欢，”没等Neil回答（实际上Neil不确定自己还有没有剩余的脑子用来说话，他的所有意识线程都被对方强势占用了）主角就自顾自说起来，“那就先讲我最喜欢的一次吧，”舌尖移上血管暴突的柱身，“那次是我不多的蜜罐任务之一，目标是个刚在事故中丧妻丧子的金融大亨，我要伪装成一个被迫离开孩子的单亲爸爸，用对妻子和儿子的怀念引起对方注意力，”他手指收紧了撸动两下，Neil从鼻子里倒抽一口气，“任务前一天晚上，我刚换上伪装的衣服想试试大小，你就翻窗户跑进来了，”主角低下头，Neil的阴茎拍在他脸上，胡子带来新奇的刺激感，Neil死死咬住嘴里一块肉没出声，“你一看我穿那身衣服就不肯走啦，说你记忆里小时候你爸爸就穿过类似的衣服，”，他稍微张开嘴把Neil的阴茎头部含进嘴里，并没咽得很深，Neil还能感受到他说话时激起的气流，“反正那晚我也没啥事，宾馆的床也舒服，我们就像一对出来开房的小情侣那样睡了一宿，”他的口腔逐渐收紧，Neil仰起头盯着天花板不敢看他，“但是做爱全程你都不许我脱衣服，还要喊我，”突然一个深喉，Neil感觉自己快戳进主角喉咙里了，还是说已经捅进去了，不然这紧致的一圈正正好好卡在他敏感冠状沟的肌肉到底是什么部位，但主角没允许他享受太久就按住根部拔出来，清清嗓子，“咳咳！总之全程你都在叫我，”他手上还撸着Neil的阴茎，人却贴着他身体爬上来，Neil迷糊想起之前看到的敏感点，抬手去摸他的腰，对方就顺势栽进他怀里，主角趴在他耳边，几乎是用气音说话，灼热的呼吸流连耳际，“你叫我‘Daddy’。”Neil瞬间羞得又红又烫，像刚被端下锅的大闸蟹，“我没有daddy kink，”他试图嘴硬否认，“是吗？未来的你好像不同意呀，”主角并没停下撸动他下身的手，对方的手感觉跟他自己的完全不一样，枪茧刮得他舒服地眯起眼睛，“小Neil怕是也不会同意的，不是吗，my boy？”  
那声称呼又引得高潮的白光又在他视野边缘若隐若现，Neil大口喘着气，试图跟又一次激烈的高潮感做斗争，忍住不射真的好难受，泪水漫上眼眶，迷离泪眼里他看到主角宠爱地摸摸他的头，“Good boy，”主角低下头和他接吻，这次没有别人捣乱，他们可以想吻多久就吻多久，想吻多么投入就吻多么投入，他不断摩挲着对方精壮的腰身和结实的后背，主角在他唇间低低呻吟着，张开腿迈到他身上，他意识到对方也硬了，明明只是舔了他两下和接了个吻就能让对方如此难耐，Neil的自信心极度膨胀，他使劲揉着对方裹在西裤里的屁股，隔着好几层湿漉漉的布料手感还这么好，脱光了得什么样呢，Neil再也不想忍了，手忙脚乱地扯着对方的裤子，管他什么未来的Neil过去的Neil，现在的Neil只知道他终于要操到魂牵梦萦的人了，难道这不才是最重要的吗！

“所以，我们的第一次是什么时候？对你来说的第一次，”第二天早上，刚结束一次酣畅淋漓的晨间性爱，Neil意气风发地枕在恋人胸口上，听着对方还没缓和下来的心跳，趁机发问。“我不是说——咱俩不是说好了——你没射的时候才能问吗？”主角还没喘匀气，这也没办法，年龄差摆在那里，“我可不会就这么直接招了，得给我点好处。”“行啊没问题，”Neil一翻身就把身下的人压进枕头里，“再过十分钟又能来一轮。”“别别别，我快被你操死了，”主角模糊不清的声音从枕头里传来，“可怜可怜这把老骨头吧，想上年轻的我你以后有的是机会呢，”Neil突然想到昨晚失而复得的告白礼物，他松手下床，在卫生间湿透的衣服堆里翻出那对袖扣，献宝一般送到恋人眼前，结果激发了他认识主角以来对方最剧烈的一次爆笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，”主角笑得上气不接下气，“谁选袖扣会挑这种两颗大方钻的款式啊！也太俗了吧！别人谁没事盯着你袖扣看还问你选的几克拉的钻啊！你该不会抓了一对订婚戒指改成袖扣指望我会不知情收下吧！”小心思被轻易戳破，Neil不敢吭声，主角笑够了，注意到年轻的恋人哭丧着脸，顺手揉揉他乱散着的一头金发，“别伤心呀，那时候我还很年轻，”他上下打量了下Neil，“也就你这么大吧，”Neil的眼睛亮了起来，“你技术特别好，我都快爽翻了，”他吻上Neil攥着袖扣的手，“亲爱的，我们还有很多时间。”

能剪的导线都被剪断了，该死的倒计时就是不肯停下，主角从走廊里赶过来查看情况，他手里抓着枪，西服上溅满血迹，Neil试图抬头冲他微笑，硬挤出来的笑容却难看得吓人，主角安抚地摸摸他的头，和他一起查看固定在墙角的物件，“这是无线连锁炸弹，必须搜齐所有的炸弹一起解除才能停住倒计时，”主角不知道为什么对俄罗斯恐怖分子用的炸弹很熟悉，“现在时间不够了，不如往基地里面走走，这里很可能藏了一部逆转机器，要是我们能抢在炸弹爆炸前通过机器，就还有一战之力，”他被主角硬推着往前走，穿过错综复杂的一条条走廊，还是不够远啊，炸弹的威力足够把这些建筑都摧为平地，我们今天就要交代在这里吗，Neil绝望地想，难道恋人对他说的那些过去的事都是骗人的，他们没有过去，也没有未来，只有长眠在西伯利亚冻土层地底的现实，炸弹的倒计时一声声在耳边炸响，他们终于赶到走廊尽头，那里的确有个又小又破的逆转机器，是最早的型号，一次只容通过一个人的那种，主角合上电闸，锈迹斑斑的铁门吱吱叫着滑开，他要Neil去检查机器里有没有埋伏着人，Neil一头雾水（能从关了这么久的密闭空间里跳出来的怕不是只有不死一族吧）但还是照做了，与此同时主角似乎在玻璃那边干了什么，Neil刚试图迈出机器大门，就被主角一把推回去，按下了启动开关——就在机器运转起来的一刻，爆炸发生了，气浪震得沉重的机器都发起抖来，Neil的呼叫被铁门锁死在另一边，但任由他怎么捶打铁门都无济于事，逆转机器中途无法停止，该发生的就是会发生的，他失魂落魄地挪出机器，习惯性地往对面望去，看到满布裂痕玻璃一边的主角时他浑身的血液都凝固了——对方没跟在他后面过来，爆炸又已经发生了，他就这一次没在进机器之前确认下对面出来了哪些人，要是让他知道，他要是早知道的话……他绝不会……他宁可死……“咚咚！”有人在敲玻璃，Neil抬起头，泪眼朦胧中他看到对面的主角——过去的主角双手圈在眼前趴在玻璃上正盯着他，戴在袖口的一对袖扣折射出微弱的光芒，主角招手示意他凑过来，然后一个吻轻轻地落在玻璃上。Neil哭得站不住，顺着玻璃滑下去，胸口痛得要死，大概是被不知道正向还是逆向的爆炸波冲击到了，他抖着手在包里摸索急救用品，同时决定等到伤势略缓，等到他能全身而退的时候，他一定要回到从前通知恋人，他不管什么发生没发生的，他就是要说，起码就让他任性地对抗一次命运，要说什么他已经想好了。“我们的开始之地，就是一切的终结。”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 没人感兴趣但我还是要说：标题灵感来自Community s3e4 Remedial Chaos Theory，就是最著名的掷骰子创造七个平行空间那集，虽然这篇文和平行空间毫无关系，但我是想模仿The darkest timeline那种明知厄运缠身却还能笑出来的悲情喜剧，乱用梗我非常抱歉_(:з」∠)_


End file.
